You Should Always Double Check
by FulltHrottle3639
Summary: HTTYD 2 spoilers! Valka checked Stoick's heartbeat through armor. Stick is not dead, yet he was just in a short coma. What if he washed up on shore of a random island and had no idea who he was. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_~Hiccup POV~_

He had forgotten. What with the battle, his new duties as chief, his mother, and spending time with Astrid. Not to forget Toothless. He had forgotten the ultimate tragedy that occurred within the Haddock clan. His father, Stoick the Vast, one of Berks greatest chiefs had died.

That night it hit him. He awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare, reliving the moment over and over again. He could not get back to sleep.

_~Valka POV~_

The night after the final battle between Drago was much harder than Valka had imagined. She cried herself to sleep, only to wake up minuets later thinking about Stoick. 'The gods are cruel. To finally be reunited, only to have him ripped away', she kept thinking to herself.

Even though she knew it was nearly impossible, she prayed to every bid she could think of to bring him back, just as she had been brought back to him.

* * *

**This story needed to be written. I had only seen one and they hardly update. The topic makes it difficult to make this a very long story but I'll do my best to make it not too short. Honestly, I prefer longer stories so I write longer stories. (One shots not included)**

**I don't own HTTYD 1 or 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own HTTYD. ?**

* * *

_~ Stoick's POV~_

'Who am I? Where am I? Why does meh head hurt so much?'. These thoughts all went through Stoick's head as he woke up. It took him all his willpower just to open his eyes and it felt as if he had been struck by Thor himself.

Finally, after some time, he was able to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the roof over his head and the unfamiliar, concerned face of an elder woman looking down at him.

"Oh your awake. We found you clinging to a burnt board, washed up on the beach a week ago and you haven't woken up since", she said, relief flooding her voice.

"Who are you, and where am I and do you know who I am and..."

"As I said, you washed up on our beaches. Also, it seems you have amnesia, but if temporary or not I don't know."

After handing him a cup of some sort of tea, she said "By the way, my name is Agnes, the village healer. Now drink that," she said gesturing to the cup," it'll help with your memory. Then rest and I'll have someone show you around the village."

Soon after drinking the tea, Stoick slipped into blissful sleep.

When Stoick next awoke, it was dusk of the next day. His dreams revealed several memories: his name, the reason he lost his memories, and the name Berk. The healer woke up around a half hour before Stoick and was surprised to hear what Stoick had to say.

" I've never met anyone with the name Berk, nor have I heard of a village. I'll make sure to check the map. Now will you please tell me how you got amnesia", said Agnes after hearing his good news.

" There was a boy, wearing a leather suit of armor. He was cornered by a black dragon I believe, wait I'm sure was a night fury. I yelled something and dove in front of the boy, getting blasted into a large block of ice where I think I hit my head and fell unconscious."

"Well, that's good news. Most cases of amnesia that I've dealt with, resulted from an injury, we're only temporary. Also within the month, the tea I gave you should work its full affect. I'm going to see if there is a place called Berk on the map, while my apprentice shows you around town. Our humble village is called Reynir. My granddaughter should be here soon."

_~Narrator~_

Soon, Agnes was checking the maps while Stoick was being led around the village by a young girl by the name of Ella. She was the youngest child of the chief and training under her grandmother Agnes to become the next healer.

Ella led Stoick to the town square and explained the layout of the village. From the square, most of the villagers lived west. The great hall, Meade hall and training arena were too the north and the storehouses, farms, and shops were to the south and southeast.

Meanwhile, Agnes has just stumbled onto the name Berk. It was close, but with the ice set in, it would be about a ten day wait.

_~Stoick's POV~_

Stock quickly got bored with the tour and politely asked to get breakfast. From the relief he saw in Ella's eyes, he knew she was also bored. On their way to the Meade hall, Stoick had a severe headache. It was getting worse and worse until he collapsed his knees. Ella, just noticing him, saw he was pale and clutching his head. She was about to yell for help but as soon as it started, it had passed, revealing a memory of dragons and Vikings walking side by side.

As he shakily got to his feet stick asked," There aren't any dragon problems around here, are there?"

"No, not since five years ago when raids miraculously stopped. The only dragons living around here are the wild dragons in the woods", Ella replied.

Stoick thought he should know why they had stopped raiding, but it was just out of his reach. They soon reached the Hall, leaving Stoick to eat in silence. He pondered his recent thoughts as Agnes rushed to find him, happy to tell the news.

* * *

**I guess I was bored and wanted to keep writing. My updating schedule will be random, as I have another story I am writing. Writing this chapter gave me the conclusion that this will probably have 4-5 chapters max. Unfortunately, I am not one of those amazing writers, like The writer of "Hitchups" or "Lightning and Death Itself" who can keep expanding forever.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own HTTYD.**

**Also...**

**Guest- I'm writing a story about after the boat. Use your imagination. Seriously, I'm a new writer, give me a break.**

* * *

Breakfast that morning was good. Stoick was content minding his own business, when he heard his name shouted from the entrance of the Meade hall.

Agnes was standing there, and she looked winded. There were odd looks from the vikings in the hall, but they quickly got back to eating. Jogging over to Stoick's table, she said "Northeast, about a ten days sail, is a village named Berk. They are a very big village, but they aren't allies or enemies.

"That's great, when can we leave."

"I'll need the approval from the chief, and then we can go as soon as possible. With the weather like it is, the ice is sure to melt in about a week to ten days."

Stoick was extremely happy about the news.

* * *

Back on Berk, things were going good for Hiccup. Repairs were going fast, faster than expected. The villagers who were injured, taken care of. His problem was sleep. When ever he tried to go to sleep, he saw his father. After seeing this for a few days, Astrid took the liberty of staying with him. He still woke up at three a.m. in a cold sweat, tears dripping from his eyes.

At least Valka was happy to be back. She was made co-leader of the dragon academy, along with Astrid. So many new things were being learned about dragons. She had a little trouble sleeping so e nights, but she had been without a family for twenty long years.

Hiccup would be taking a trip to some smaller islands to the south to negotiate trading possibilities, due to the fact that the ice breath from the bewilder beast had destroyed much of Berk's food and lumber supplies.

_~Hiccup's POV~_

As Hiccup prepared to depart on his journey, he looked at the map to decide where to head first. The closest island he saw was the small village of Reynir and was the best possible island for trading.

As he prepared to depart, Astrid came up and kissed him saying,"Be careful, and come back soon."

With those words in mind, he was off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all of those who support my story. The concept of writing stories that don't absolutely suck is new to me.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

When Valka heard that Hiccup was going to Reynir, she told Hiccup it was near the dragon Sanctuary. This didn't surprise Hiccup, but he decided to stop there on the way back to Berk.

With all the preparations complete, Hiccup set off for the island of Reynir.

It was a rather short trip on Toothless, taking approximately an hour and a half. As he neared the island, he heard shouts from below. Before the arrows were shot at him, them villagers noticed that there was a rider.

As Hiccup landed, the villagers circled him warily as he announced,"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, chief of the Hairy Hooligans. This dragon here is my loyal companion Toothless the Night Fury. I am here on a peaceful mission to discuss trade with the chief."

A large man in the middle of the men stepped forward and said he was the chief. They then discussed Toothless and headed down to the great hall to talk.

At the great hall, Hiccup told his story about befriending dragons. He then started to tell the story of the fight with Drago Bludvist. At the mention of that name, the chief of Reynir looked angry and told Hiccup that Drago had killed his father.

When Hiccup told him that he defeated Drago, and suffered the loss of resources to aid them through the winter, he came up with an idea.

"You teach us about dragons, then we can trade and even become allies." Hiccup happily shook his hand.

* * *

Stoick woke up form his nap, and heard about a dragon riding chief visiting the village to discuss trading. This intrigued him and he asked to meet the chief.

Agnes told him he had to wait as they were in a meeting.

So Stoick patiently waited for the meeting to end.

* * *

The terms of the treaty did not take long to write up and Hiccup soon signed the treaty. The resources would be sent as soon as the ice let up.

Outside the great hall was a crowd but they dispersed when an elderly woman told them to back off. Hiccup guessed she was the elder and wenT to greet her when he looked past her and saw a giant man with a red beard standing behind her.

It was Stoick.

Hiccup promptly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys, I had never expected this many reviews. As for my movie fic, I wrote the paragraph but deleted it like an idiot.**

**Guest pointed something out to me, and he's right. Even the smallest holes must be filled. I also found a way around a certain problem that could come up when Stoick comes back to Berk. You'll all see soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters, or downright anything from HTTYD. All I own is my imagination and nobody can take that from me with any amount of lawsuits.**

* * *

Hiccup woke up in the village healers hut. He immediately woke to see Agnes at his side

"What happened to me," he asked confused.

"You fainted after seeing someone or something in the crowd."

It suddenly hit him, the realization was so great that he nearly fainted again but manage to contain himself. Suddenly, Stoick entered the room because he was curious about meeting the new chief.

"Dad", said Hiccup.

Agnes and Stoick had confused looks on their faces. Then, Stoick's knees buckled and he fell to the ground clutching his head. Memories started flooding through his head. He remembered everything.

"Oh Hiccup, what happened. Your the chief? Did you defeat Drago and is Berk safe and Valka.."

He was interrupted when Hiccup hugged him. He embraced Hiccup back and they stood there.

_Later in the Meade Hall_

Thevillagers couldn't believe the man was this strange dragon riding chief's father. Eventually during dinner, the chief walked up to Stoick and Hiccup and asked to talk to him in private.

"Stoick_, _we lied about how we found you. I didn't tell you because when you woke up you lost your memories and I wanted to question you. So I wanted to wait until you recovered your memory. You weren't washed ashore, but brought to us by a large, blue thunderdrum. We captured him in the arena."

After walking to the arena, the gate was opened and pathetic thunderdrum walked out. Hiccup didn't recognize it but Stoick immediately saw it was Thornado. He was shocked and Thornado tackled him and started licking him.

Soon after the reunion, Stoick and Hiccup made their way back to Berk. The ships were on the way and for the first time in a while, Hiccup was truly happy.

* * *

**Does that suit you.**

**Ill try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

After a short stop by the dragon sanctuary, to mourn the loss of the great white bewliderbeast[Y'all thought I was gonna say SHARK ;)].

It was a humbling experience to Hiccup, seeing that great white beast as it lay dead and seeing the two dragons bowing their heads to it. Their visit wasn't long but it felt to Stoick like it took forever. He just wanted to get home and see Valka.

Hiccup was anticipating what the villagers were gonna say, and prolonged the visit till dinner, so he could give the villagers something to celebrate. After finding Valka's cave, the two settled in for a conversation.

"I had Eret, Son of Eret, watching over Skullcrusher. But with Thornado, if you and Skullcrusher can agree on it, can stay with Eret", Hiccup said after a few moments.

"If he is happy, I'll be too."

Of course, Hiccup filled him in on the story of defeating Drago, the condition of the village, and the repairs until they were ready to head back.

* * *

_~In The Meade Hall~ _

Valka and Astrid were sitting at the chiefs table for dinner. With almost all the houses destroyed and all the extra food donated to the Hall due to shortages, the whole village was eating dinner in the Meade Hall.

It was a normal dinner, Vikings sitting with the friends and family, drinking mead and talking loudly, until the doors to the great hall opened.

There stood Hiccup and behind him came a figure walking through the door.

It was Stoick!

_~Hiccup/Stoick POV~_

Stoick and Hiccup flew over the village quietly. No one was around, the place looked abandoned. Hiccup then told Stoick about food shortages and told him everyone was in the Meade Hall for communal dinner.

Hiccup then flew down towards the hall, Stoick close behind. As he landed, he saw Hiccup slowly open and walk into the hall.

He heard a few people utter a greeting and took that as his cue to walk in after Hiccup.

The noise in the hall suddenly turned quiet, until Valka's joyful shout brought everyone out of their silence.

Everyone started cheering. Then a crowd formed around the chief and former chief, until Valka pushed through and hugged Stoick. She an at him so hard he staggered back but soon regained his balance and returned the gesture. Gobbler clapped him on the back.

Dinner in the hall was joyous that night and even more so when Hiccup caramel up to Astrid with a small box.

He then bent down on one knee and before he even said anything, Astrid yelled yes. There was not one person who didn't get drunk and Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber got so drunk, they held the wedding right then and there before collapsing.

It was remembered as the greatest dinner Berk had ever seen.

* * *

**I had something I wanted to do but I didn't work out.**

**one chapter left**


End file.
